memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Shades of Gray
El comandante Riker lucha por su vida en la enfermería después de ser infectado por un parásito alienígena mientras estaba en una misión de exploracion. La Dra. Pulaski pronto descubre que la única forma de salvar la vida de Riker es obligar a su mente a revivir recuerdos dolorosos. En el Mundo: *'Latinoamérica:' Matices de Gris *'España:' Sombras de tristeza *'Italia:' Ombre dal passato (Sombras del Pasado) *'Alemania:' Kraft der Träume (El Poder del Sueño) *'Francia:' Au seuil de la mort (Al Límite de la Muerte) *'Brasil:' Nuances do Passado (Sombras del Pasado) *'Japón:' Akumu no Hate ni (En el Fin de las Pesadillas) *'Rusia:' Градации яркости - Gradacii yarkosti (Los grados de la luz) Créditos Aparición Especial: *Diana Muldaur: Doctora Katherine Pulaski Estrellas Invitadas: *Colm Meaney: Jefe O'Brien Actores (Material de Archivo)(no acreditados): *Vaughn Armstrong: Comandante Korris *Brenda Bakke: Rivan *Robert Bauer: Kunivas *Katy Boyer: Cero Uno *Ron Brown: Baterista *Merritt Butrick: T'Jon *Christopher Collins: Capitán Kargan *Ward Costello: Almirante Gregory Quinn *Denise Crosby: Teniente Tasha Yar *Jake Dengel: Mordoc *Abdul Salaam El Razzac: Bajista *Ron Gans: Voz de Armus *Whoopi Goldberg: Guinan *Chip Heller: Guerrero *Charles H. Hyman: Teniente Konmel *Alexandra Johnson: Uno Cero *Rosalyn Landor: Brenna O'Dell *Richard Lavin: Guerrero *Richard Lineback: Romas *Jay Louden: Liator *Mart McChesney: Armus *Carolyn McCormick: Minuet *Gates McFadden: Doctora Beverly Crusher *Karen Montgomery: Beata *Ray Reinhardt: Almirante Aaron *Mitchell Ryan: Kyle Riker *Robert Schenkkan: Teniente Comandante Dexter Remmick *Jack Sheldon: Pianista *Armin Shimerman: Letek *Brian Thompson: Teniente Klag *Tracey Walter: Kayron *R.J. Williams: Ian Andrew Troi Historia: *Maurice Hurley Guión: *Hans Beimler *Maurice Hurley *Richard Manning Dirección: *Rob Bowman Música *Ron Jones Notas *Este "Clip Show" fue un desafortunado final de temporada para la serie, y despedida de la misma de Maurice Hurley. El mismo diría luego que este episodio fue "terrible". Para abaratar costos, se optó por el reciclado de varias escenas de episodios previos, para lo cual el asistente Eric A. Stillwell estuvo hurgando entre toda la filmoteca de la serie hasta ese entonces. Las tomas originales para el episodio se rodaron en escasos 3 días. *La droga que utiliza la Doctora Pulaski, la "Tricordazina" es la misma que utilizó el Dr. McCoy en el episodio de la Serie Original "The City on the Edge of Forever". *Secuencia de escenas recicladas: **“Encounter at Farpoint“ – Primer encuentro con Data **“The Dauphin“ – Escena de amor con Guinan **“The Icarus Factor“ – Despedida de Deanna **“Justice“ – Llegada al Planeta **“11001001“ – Descubriendo a Minuet **“Angel One“ – En intimidad con Beata **“Up The Long Ladder“ – En su camarote con Brenna O’Dell **“Skin of Evil“ – La Muerte de Tasha Yar **“The Child" – Muerte de Ian Andrew Troi **“A Matter of Honor“ – Primer Encuentro con el Capitán Kargan **“Conspiracy“ – El ataque del Almirante Quinn **“Symbiosis“ – Riker como rehén de T’Jon **“The Last Outpost“ – Encuentro con los ferengi **“Skin of Evil“ – Armus “engullendo“ al Primer Oficial **“11001001“ – Secuencia de Autodestrucción **“Heart of Glory“ – Evacuación de la nave talariana. **“Conspiracy“ – La transformación del Comandante Remmick **“The Last Outpost“ – Lucha con los ferengis **“Symbiosis“ – Riker al ser capturado por T’Jon **“Conspiracy“ – Esquivando un disparo de phaser del Almirante Quinn **“11001001“ – Secuencia de Autodestrucción **“The Naked Now“ – Data cambiando chips isolineales **“Skin of Evil“ – Armus “engullendo“ al Primer Oficial **“A Matter of Honor“ - Lucha con Klag **“11001001“ – Secuencia de Autodestrucción **“Loud as a Whisper“ – Un guerrero de Solais V disparando a otro **“A Matter of Honor“ - Lucha con Klag **“11001001“ – Secuencia de Autodestrucción **“Unnatural Selection“ – Destrucción del USS Lantree **“11001001“ – Secuencia de Autodestrucción **“Heart of Glory“ – Explosión de la nave talariana. **“Conspiracy“ – Matando al Comandante Remmick **“11001001“ – Secuencia de Autodestrucción **“The Naked Now“ – El SS Tsiolkovsky estrellándose contra el fragmento de estrella. Cartografía: *Surata IV Notas al Pie *(1) Las fechas de emisión y rating/ranking corresponden a Estados Unidos Enlaces Externos * * * * Episodio Anterior: Star Trek: The Next Generation Episodio Siguiente: Peak Performance Segunda Temporada Evolution Categoría:Episodios de TNG de:Kraft der Träume en:Shades of Gray (episode) fr:Shades of Gray (épisode) it:Ombre dal passato (episodio) ja:悪夢の果てに（エピソード） nl:Shades of Gray